First Blood
by Haraio
Summary: One night, Alucard decides that it is about time he turns Seras Victoria into a proper vampire. Rated M for lemon and blood. Oneshot, Alucard x Seras


Well, look at that. My first non-Naruto fanfic. The reason I wrote this little one-shot is simple: It's been a while since the last time I wrote a lemon scene (more than one year, in fact), and I needed to refresh a bit before an upcoming lemon scene in my Naruto fanfic (spoiler spoiler :P). Also, since I've been writing on this one, the next chapter of New Life of the Sound Demon is a bit delayed. But don't worry, I've started working on it, and I hope to have it up by the end of March :-) Thank you all for being so patient! :P

Warning: This fanfic contains graphic sex and lots of blood. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Alucard or Seras Victoria.

**First Blood**

The soft sound of my naked feet padding over the cold stone floor echoed in the small room. The faint sound bounced back from rough stone walls, echoing in my ears. I could not remember ever having heard echoes so clearly. It was like I could distinguish every little nuance of the sound. It felt strange. Likewise, the cold floor felt somewhat fleeting, somewhat dull under my soles. It felt chilly, yes, but unlike it had in the past. How can you possibly describe the feel of the fleeting cold as you lift your foot from the source? Somehow, it just felt like the sensation disappeared faster than in the past. It was as if the coldness no longer lingered on my skin, and the realization was somewhat disheartening. My new, enhanced senses worked in a way differently from what I was used to. They registered a sensation and then moved on, unlike the contemplating feelings of the past.

Trying to take my mind away from the things my body told me, I looked around my room. I was suddenly taken back to my room from when I was a little child. It was bright and cheerful. I had a big, soft bed with canary yellow bed sheets. My room was lined with posters, stuffed animals and pictures of my family. Especially the pictures of my dad had been very dear and important to me. I and my dad had been so close to each other. We understood one another in a way that others did not. He always used to come to my room in the morning, and wake me up with a smile on his face.

My current room was so different. It was a small and simple room, with thick and rough stone walls surrounding me on all sides. There were no windows; even if there was a window, I would only look out at black dirt. My room was located about 6 feet below ground level; the irony of that particular fact did not pass me by completely. There was no warmth in my room. Not only in the sense of temperature, but also in the mental sense. It was cold, empty, and sterile. It was so unlike my bedroom at home, and the thought was a bit saddening. My sensitive ears picked up every drop of water which fell from the low ceiling and gathered in tiny puddles on the floor. I realized that if I had still been human, I would be freezing now. But my body told me no such thing. I did not feel cold, not at all. What in the world was I turning into?

There were only a few pieces of furniture in my insipid room. The chief one was my bed, although I would rather call it a coffin than a bed. It had a large lid, which would slide down over me every time I went to sleep. I still could not get used to the choking, claustrophobic sensation of being confined inside a wooden box while sleeping. I knew, of course, that death by suffocation was virtually impossible in my current state, but it was still something that I hated. Perhaps I only clung onto that nervousness to reassure myself of my own humanity?

The second piece of furniture in the room was perhaps the one part of my new life that I hated the most. Don't misunderstand me; there was not something about the furniture itself that instilled such hatred in me. It was a simple wooden table, just like any other wooden table out there. It was mounted on four thin, wooden legs, with no decorations whatsoever. The thing I hated was the object sitting on top of the table. Whenever I entered the room, it was there, no matter how many times I got rid of it.

It was a metal wine cooler, with a small, crimson bag shoved half-way into the ice. Now that my eyes were on it, I found I simply couldn't draw them away. I willed my eyelids to shut, to close away the alluring, juicy content inside the medical bag, but I could not. My body began moving on its own. I took two slow, struggling steps towards the table. My mind screamed out, trying to force myself out of the daze. I felt like I was just a passenger in my own body, as if someone or something else was driving me.

I stood over the table, and looked down at the medical bag. The crimson liquid inside looked so delicious, so beautiful. I just needed to open it, and put it against my lips. Everything would be better. I just needed to drink- _No!_ With an effort of pure will, I grabbed the bag and ripped it violently from the wine cooler, sending ice cubes tumbling over the table. Before my traitorous mind could begin to rebel against me again, I screamed in anger and fury, and hurled the bag with all my rage-induced strength against the far wall.

As a loud splashing noise confirmed the destruction of the medical bag, I sank to my knees. I looked down at my hands. My fingers were trembling horribly, as if I was having a really bad case of Parkinson. I looked at the veins on my lower arms. I could almost see the blood pulsing through them, and I actually had to resist the urge to rip apart my own arm with my teeth. It looked so delicious. I wanted to gnaw open my own flesh and drink the warm blood inside. _My God...What is happening to me?_ I wanted to whimper, to cry against the horrifying thoughts filling my mind.

With some effort I tore my eyes away from my lower arm and stared at the wall ahead of me. The bag had exploded in contact with the wall, no doubt caused by my own inhuman strength. There was so much blood, so much beautiful blood. It covered the wall and dripped down on the dirty stone floor. I gasped, the instincts of my body almost overwhelming me. I was not prepared for this rushing feeling, this overpowering thirst. Part of me just wanted to throw myself against the wall, to feel the blood against my naked flesh, to lick up every single drop with my tongue, to savour the taste of it. I didn't know how much longer I could resist. My grip over my own actions was slipping. Rising shakily to my feet, I took a step towards the blood-stained wall.

"You shouldn't waste good blood like that, you fool," a smug voice spoke behind me. The voice was dark, like a moonless night, and the tone spoke of centuries of experience with everything the world had to offer. I recognized the voice of my master immediately. Even so, I jumped like a startled chicken. I tried my best to hide it, to regain some sort of dignified composure, but I failed miserably. I spun around, unable to hide my own surprise. I knew my blue eyes must have made me look like a deer in the headlights.

On the soft blue bed sheet of my coffin sat a shadowy figure. His whole body was covered by a long, dark red cloak, and a wide-brimmed, red hat obscured his face. One of his hands tilted his hat back, revealing a slim, sharp face, framed by long, raven-black hair. He was smiling, half revealing his long, sharp fangs. On the bridge of his hawk-like nose sat a pair of big, round, orange sunglasses, hiding his eyes. He was indeed a striking figure, his appearance often taking the breath from my lungs. He grinned toothily at me, his expression matching the smugness of his tone. I was certain he knew what effect he had on me.

"Master Alucard," I whispered, again failing to keep the surprise out of my voice. His grin widened at my words, showing off all his sharp teeth. He leaned back, and supported himself on one arm. His head tilted slightly to the side, revealing one of his crimson eyes through his thick glasses.

"Did I not tell you before, Police Girl?" he said, his voice filled with mirth. As always, he used his own nickname for me. I looked down, showing him that I was ashamed of myself. I knew of course what he was going to say, and my cheeks turned warm at the thought. He was berating me for not yet drinking blood. Without sustenance, my vampire body would become weaker. I just could not bring myself to do it. It was a thing so far from proper human morals.

"You are not human anymore," he stated simply, as if he had somehow read my thoughts. I looked up in surprise, staring straight at his face. I had real problems coming up with a proper reply. Either way, before I could even think about answering he continued unaffected. "Without blood, your strength will fade. And I may not always be there to protect you." Something in his tone changed as he spoke these words. The humour in his voice disappeared, and something else came over his eyes. Confused, I took a step closer to him.

"Master?"

Now that I was this close to him, I realized for the first time how imposing of a figure my master really was. I was standing up straight, my master was sitting on my bed, and yet our faces were on the same level. He sat up fully, raven hair flowing around his face like a swarm of bats. Our faces were so close. I needed only lean forward... _Should I?_ Could I? Was there anything in vampire procedure that would forbid me from feeling this way towards my own master? I did not know. Also, I had no idea how he felt. I looked into his eyes, but they told me nothing. He was calm, composed. That was one of the things I truly admired in him, but at this moment it made me furious. I wanted to see a reaction, any reaction. My lips trembled slightly. I was so close to him...

"Police girl," he said, as he lifted his hand. I froze, as I felt his long fingers on my chin, his touch gentle and soft on my skin. He tilted his head forward a tiny bit, and I could see into both his eyes. There was so much spoken in the gaze he gave me, but I could not read any of it. It was as if I was looking into a book of all humankind's collected knowledge, only that it was written in a language I couldn't decipher. It frustrated me. I wanted to know what he thought. I wanted to know it so badly. I wanted-

My train of thoughts effectively derailed as I felt him pull on my chin, and in the next moment our lips connected, lightly at first, but then with more passion. His lips were surprisingly soft to the touch, thin and with the slightest hint of blood in the taste. I couldn't help myself; I simply lost myself to his simple touch. I pushed my lips back against his, eagerly deepening our kiss. Did he feel for me what I felt for him? Could it be?

As our kiss deepened, I felt my lips slowly part and something slid inside the cavity of my mouth. It took a moment before I realized that it was his tongue. I had no idea a tongue could move like that. It was everywhere in my mouth at once, and I could do nothing but moan softly. My own tongue darted inside my master's mouth, licking over his sharp teeth. As my tongue curled around his fang, I suddenly realized how long my tongue was now. It was longer and more dexterous than my old, human tongue. I could even feel the exact shape of his fang. It was incredible.

I was so caught up in our deep kiss, that I didn't notice where his hands were going. That is, until I felt his fingers dig gently into the flesh of my ass, while he simultaneously pulled me down on his lap. I gasped in surprise against his lips, and kissed him again. I now had to lean my head back slightly to get at his lips, since my master was a bit taller than me. As we continued pushing our lips together, I looked into his red eyes through his glasses. He was smiling, smirking even. He was enjoying this as much as I did.

It actually felt very nice like this. His muscular legs felt strong and comforting beneath me, and as we kissed I pressed myself against my master's slim chest. It felt completely different than I had expected. From what I knew of his behaviour and the fact that he was a vampire, I had expected his body to be cold and hard. It was not. His body was firm yet soft, almost like a human being. And he was warm too. I found myself pushing myself harder against him, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body touching mine. I felt secure, as if his lap was the safest place in the entire world.

I did not really know what I had expected to happen after our kiss, but I was still caught off guard when I was suddenly beneath my master. I don't know if it was some sort of vampire trick or if he was just very fast, but all of a sudden I was laying on my back on my bed, completely naked, with my master leaning over me. A warm blush spread over my cheeks as I saw his eyes wander over my naked body, drinking in the sight. I turned my head to the side, embarrassed but making no attempt to cover myself up. He was my master, which meant that he could do anything he wished. Also, I realized, I wanted him to do whatever he wanted to me.

With unrestricted access to my body, his hands became bolder. His fingers trailed over my skin, seeking out my breasts. His finger nails dug slightly into my skin as he squeezed first my left breast, then the right. I let out a soft breath, feeling a tingling sensation spreading all over my body. It felt like he was teasing me. His thumb and index finger found my right nipple, and I breathed in sharply as he squeezed my sensitive flesh between his digits. Glancing up at him, I could see him smiling. It was the same smile he wore when facing an interesting opponent. His fingers squeezed my nipple again, and I could feel his crimson eyes on me, studying me. I closed my eyes and tried to suppress the moan that threatened to spill from my lips.

With my eyes closed, I laid there in the darkness, feeling his hands move over my body. He caressed my stomach, my sides and my arms. My naked skin tingled everywhere he went, sending goose bumps up my arms. I could feel him shift slightly above me, and then I felt his breath on my neck. His breath was warm and gentle. It reminded me of the last time he had been near my neck. He had bitten me there, in the forest, and granted me this new, undead life. His essence flowed through my veins. I shivered slightly in anticipation; the proximity of his mouth to my neck was so small I could almost feel his teeth on my skin.

I startled as I felt another touch, this one on my inner thigh. I could feel his hands on my sides, so I knew what it had to mean. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked down. I almost let slip an audible gasp as my eyes fell upon what had poked my thigh. He was so big! His manhood stood erect against my thigh, thin tendrils of black smoke playing around it. It was throbbing against my skin, and I could practically see warm blood pulsing through the thick veins lining his length. My vampiric mind trembled with anticipation. My human mind, however, was shaking with nervousness. There was no way he was going to fit inside me. After all, I was...

"A virgin," he said, completing my own thought. I lifted my eyes from his long and thick shaft to his face, meeting his eyes. He was grinning, but not in a way I had seen him grin before. His eyes were caring, passionate. I felt like I could lose myself in his gaze. It was almost intoxicating.

"Master..." I whispered, my own nervousness clearly audible in my trembling voice. He simply tilted his head to the side, his smile persisting. I suddenly felt his tip press against my naked vagina lips. My eyes widened, and I grabbed the bed sheets with my fingers, digging my nails into the material. He was too big. He was going to break me apart. A part of my mind told me to run, to get away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I realized there was no one else I would want to give up my virginity to.

I don't know whether he could actually read my mind or not, because no sooner had that very thought passed my mind before I felt him pushing against me. I felt my vagina lips being pushed apart, and it suddenly became apparent to me that the dark tendrils were actually spreading me open for his manhood to enter me. As his head entered me, I gave an uncontrollable gasp and grasped the sheets harder. I knew what was to come. I had been told several times what it would feel like by my friends.

It wasn't as bad as I had expected. Sure, it hurt a bit and I still gave a small whimper in pain, but it did not hurt as much as I had feared. Then again, only above a week ago I had been shot through the chest with a silver bullet, in fact by the same person who had just popped my cherry. Compared to the incredible pain of having a hole the size of my own clenched fist punched straight through my lung, this was nothing.

Seeing as I was all right, my master immediately began pushing himself into me. I moaned as he impaled me with his long manhood. With every inch that entered me, I could feel my inner walls spreading more and more to accommodate him, and with every inch I was more and more surprised that he could still fit more inside me. It was not until I felt his crotch touching my thighs that I realized that he had, in fact, managed to push the whole thing into me! I was mildly spoken shocked; I had no idea that a rather small girl like me could fit such a monster inside me. I idly wondered if it had something to do with being a vampire, or if it was something all females were capable of. I kind of wished that I had had something to compare with; then again, if I hadn't been a virgin I would not have been able to become a vampire in the first place.

I wiggled my body a little, trying to get used to the feeling of him being inside me. I could feel his tip pressing against something deep inside me, and the throbbing of his flesh vibrated in my own. I moaned and gripped the light blue bed sheet tightly. It felt strange, but oddly comfortable as well. It was kind of nice, to be connected together with my master like this. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, my cheeks flushed and warm.

As if my smile was some sort of clue, he suddenly began moving. I moaned out in surprise as I felt his length slide halfway out, only to be plunged back in again a moment later, driving the air from my lungs, again and again. I had no idea sex could feel this good. Sure, I'd masturbated on my own before, but this was just so much better! The force of his thrusts left me reeling in the wake of every single push, and the tingling pleasure that washed through my body drove all other thoughts away. I felt so full. It was like every available bit of space within me was occupied by my master's large member.

With every thrust he made into my slick and warm orifice, his pace increased. Within little more than a minute, I was practically writhing underneath my master's body. My head was twisting from side to side, my eyes closed tightly and an incessant moan flooding from my open mouth. I just could not contain or restrain myself. I simply allowed myself to give in to the pleasure and go with the flow. My body felt as if it was alight; incredible warmth was spreading through my body like wildfire.

Suddenly I felt my master lean down, and I gasped as I felt his hot breath on my neck. For a moment it became more pronounced. In the next second, my master's sharp fangs touched the skin of my neck, and I trembled with anticipation. But he did not bite me. His teeth lingered right over my flesh, teasing me. I was unsure whether I wanted him to bite me or not, but the suspense was killing me. Then, he finally spoke:

"Do it with me, Police Girl," he said. Surprised, I opened my eyes and glanced sideways, looking at his face next to mine. His crimson eyes were on me, an expectant expression on his face. At first I did not understand what he meant. Then I suddenly realized what he wanted me to do. With his head in the current position, his neck was fully revealed to me. I stared wide-eyed at it. His skin was almost perfectly white, with thick, strong veins flowing over his neck. I licked my lips, half without realizing it. My instincts urged me to do it, wanted to do it. But something held me back.

"Why are you hesitating?" his question was straight-forward, just like the tone of his voice. His voice carried impatience, but also a hint of amusement.

"If I...will I still be..?" I mumbled, my words stumbling over one another, unable to form a coherent sentence. My insides were turning, even as pleasure continued to flood through my body with every thrust of my master's muscular hips. My master. I wanted him to still be my master. But if I drank his blood, would he be my master anymore? I had no idea how things worked for vampires, and what would happen if I drank the lifeblood of my master, the man who had granted me this strange and peculiar life.

I felt his teeth shift over my skin, a slight movement. It took a moment before I realized that he was smiling. "If you drink," he begun, and I felt his tongue flick over my skin. God, that simple move almost drove me wild! "We can be together. Forever." I heard the words, but it was as if they did not register properly in my mind. Had he said what I thought he had said? Could it be true?

As if answering my question, my master's teeth sank into my flesh. I cried out in delight, my own bodily pleasure suddenly spiking to an unimaginable new height of ecstasy. Without a moment's hesitation I dove forward with my face, plunging my fangs into his neck. The thrilling sensation of his skin tearing beneath my teeth, and then the delicious taste of his pure vampire blood was enough to send me over the edge. I screamed against his neck, my jaws latching onto his muscular neck like a feral beast and not letting go. I felt his teeth tightening around my own neck too, and not a second later something hot flooded my insides. I bit harder into his flesh, drinking deeply of his blood, overcome with pleasure. The sensations were otherworldly, and they did not wane immediately as I was used to. The bliss didn't pass; it only kept building and building. I was not sure how much more I could handle. My mind was going blurry from the overwhelming sensory feedback from my loins and from my neck.

Maybe my body had simply taken on a mind of its own. My legs clamped tightly around my master's waist, as I pushed myself against him, eager for more. I finally let go of his neck, and threw my head back, letting out a feral, bliss-filled scream, as warm, delicious blood dripped down my jaw. Was this how it felt to be a true vampire? I didn't know what I had been so frightened of. This was bliss. Pure, simple, animalistic bliss...

**- - -**

I have no idea how many times we did it, or how long we were down there in my room. I must have passed out at some point during our energetic copulation. The first thing I remembered was waking up, and finding myself sweaty, naked and covered in blood on my own bed. I stared up into the ceiling, my mind a mess. Had it been just a dream? No, if it was I wouldn't have looked like I had been in a battle zone. But if it had happened, where was he? Where was my master?

I sat up slowly, my body aching slightly. I gritted my teeth a bit, as I felt a slight stinging in my abdomen. I could feel every bruise down there, and it suddenly dawned on me how many times we must've done it. No wonder I had passed out, if we had copulated long enough for my sacred cavity to become so bruised. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but smile a little at the realisation. He had done it with me. My master.

As I looked around the room, my eyes drifted over the blood-stained wall on the other side of the table. I then realised that the insatiable hunger I had felt earlier was gone. When I looked at the wall, all I felt was a slight irritation, from seeing the delicious blood wasted. The barely restrained, feral lust which had almost overpowered me before, was nowhere to be found. I looked down at my naked, blood-stained body. I had drunk blood from my master. Did that mean I was a real vampire now? Slowly, I caught some blood on my finger, before I licked it off with my long tongue. It tasted sweet, delicious in my mouth. Somehow, I knew that it was my master's blood, mixed with my own, and the thought made me smile happily.

"How do you feel?" came the sudden voice, and I almost fell off the bed in surprise. I looked around wildly, but my master was nowhere to be seen. I could hear him laugh softly, and for a fleeting moment I thought I could see the shape of his face in the brick wall next to me. Then it was gone, making me wonder if I had just imagined it.

"It has been a while since I last took a youngling under my wings," his voice continued, and even though I could not hear from where it came from, I could hear the mirth in his tone. "Beautiful and strong virgins are so hard to come by in these times." I could imagine; if I had understood correctly, Alucard was old enough to have experienced times where adult virgins were a common thing. It made me wonder how many other women he had turned into vampires. I dismissed the thought almost immediately; I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"You should rest now," his voice suddenly said, and even as his words slipped into my ear I could feel how tired I was. It seemed I was not yet fully rested, even after my blackout. I nodded softly, not really sure if he could see me or not, and lay down on the blood-stained bed. Somehow, it didn't really bother me like it would have before, when I was a human. I could hear him chuckle again, as I drifted into the darkness of sleep. The last words he spoke to me made a happy smile spread across my lips, even as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Seras Victoria."

The End

Wow. That took longer than I had expected, and the ending did not turn out very well. I finished it 95%, and then realised I had no good ending planned out. So I had to improvise one. Meh, not really happy with how it ends, but oh well. I can't think of anything better now :P

As always, reviews is much appreciated :-)

Haraio


End file.
